Citalopram, which has been disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,193, has proven to be an efficient antidepressant compound in man (Ref.: A. Gravem et. al., Acta pysychiat. Scan., No. 75, p. 478-486 (1987). All work in the development of this compound has been made with the racemate. Citalopram has been shown pharmacologically to be a very selective inhibitor of 5-HT reuptake. Previous attempts to crystallize diastereomeric salts of citalopram enantiomers have failed.